Ponsel atau Manusia?
by Yoshikuni Michiyo
Summary: Ponsel lama Eren rusak, kebetulan sekali orangtuanya mengirim paket berupa ponsel baru. Setelah Eren menyeting ponsel barunya, ponsel itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan tinggi 160 cm dan berjawah datar. Apalagi cara menyetingnya aneh-aneh yang paling tidak bisa Eren lakukan! RivaEre. AU.
1. Prologue

**Ponsel Atau Manusia?**

**Author : Yoshikuni Michiyo**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (C) Isayama Hajime**

**Keitaikun! (C) Haruhi Seta**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC dikit, diksi kurang bagus, bingung mikirin judul yang cocok, EYD nggak dijamin.**

**SnK Cuma punya Isayama Hajime, Keitaikun Cuma punya Haruhi Seta**

**Ceritanya di chapter satu ini kayaknya mirip banget sama Keitaikun, tapi dijamin selebihnya nggak. Pairing saat ini RivaEre :v**

_Italic : _**suara hati, suara telepon, dll**

**Bold : backsound, suara keras, dll**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan fic ini hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan semata.**

**Enjoy Reading~ \(^W^)/**

.

.

.

.

=w=

.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Langit diatas mulai ditutupi oleh awan hitam dan suasana makin dingin menusuk kulit. Angin mulai bertiup kencang membuat pohon-pohon bergerak dengan kerasnya. Padahal sekarang baru jam 5 sore.

Eren baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya gara-gara nilai ulangan Eren jeblok. Dikelas sekarang hanya ada dia, karena beberapa teman-temannya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu beberapa menit yang lalu. Eren merapikan beberapa buku dan peralatannya yang masih berserakan diatas meja, memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Untung saja Mikasa dan Armin ada kegiatan klub, jadi mereka bertiga bisa pulang bersama. Eren berjalan keluar kelas, dan melalui koridor. Lalu Eren membuka ponselnya ingin mengirim pesan kepada Mikasa dan Armin untuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

Namun saat Eren ingin mengirim pesannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya ngadet-ngadet. Pertigaan merah muncul di jidat Eren karena kesal. Nyaris saja dia membanting ponsel itu kelantai. Kalau Eren membanting ponselnya kelantai, paling-paling juga rusak jadi dua bagian.

Maklum saja, ponsel Eren itu sudah tua dipakai selama 4 tahun. Dan jaman sekarang ponsel itu sudah canggih kan? Ya begitulah. Karena kedua orang tua Eren yang seorang insinyur itu pergi ke jerman untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dan Eren tinggal sendiri diapartemennya.

Walaupun Mikasa pernah meminta untuk sekedar menjadi tetangga di apartemen tempat Eren tinggal, Eren menolak. Dia sepertinya lebih suka sendiri kalau dirumah. Takutnya kalau pun jadi tetangga, Mikasa akan sering mampir ke apartemennya.

"Eren!" kini Eren sudah sampai dilantai bawah dan seseorang memanggil nya dari arah belakang. Eren pun menengok kearahnya. Itu Armin.

"Armin? Dimana Mikasa?" tanya Eren sambil menutup ponselnya. Armin berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Eren berada.

"Mikasa masih ada urusan OSIS. Tadi waktu aku mengirim pesan padanya, dia bilang duluan saja." Armin menjelaskan kepada Eren yang saat ini sudah ada di depannya. Eren menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang.

"Apa ponsel mu masih belum diganti?" Armin memulai pembicaraan saat mereka sedang berjalan. Eren menatap langit yang sudah gelap, karena mau hujan. Lalu membuka ponsel nya dan menatap sebal ke arah layar ponsel tersebut.

"Orangtua ku sepertinya lupa dengan anak mereka." Armin hanya tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Eren.

.

"Woi!" seseorang menepuk pundak Armin dan Eren. Sontak mereka berdua pun kaget, dan apalagi Eren yang tak sengaja menjatuh kan ponselnya. Naas, ponselnya masuk ke becekan. Cipratan air itu pun menganai Eren yang saat ini sedang mematung.

"Jean!" kepala Armin mengadah ke arah Jean yang berada di belakang mereka berdua sekarang. "Baru pulang?" tanya Jean kepada Armin yang saat ini sudah menengok ke arahnya. Eren masih diam ditempat sambil bergetar—kesel sama marah.

Armin sama Jean kayaknya asyik ngobrol, Eren masih diem disini. Dan Eren menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Jean dengan hororr. Aura hitam terlihat disekitarnya.

"KAMPRET! HAPE GUE JADI NYEMPLUNG KEBECEKAN!" Eren mau mulai perang dunia kayaknya.

"HAH? MAKANYA HATI-HATI KALO MEGANG HP!" Jean nggak mau ngalah.

Dan perdebatan dua sejoli—ralat— dua Rival ini dimulai. Armin hanya bisa meleraikan mereka berdua.

"kampungan amat sih! Itu kan hp jadul, beli yang baru gih!" emang sih, Jean itu anak paling kaya disekolahannya. Tapi nggak usah nyindir kayak begitulah. Eren memicingkan matanya kesal. Tapi ada benernya juga sih kata-kata Jean tadi. Itu ponsel kan sudah lama dipakai. Kenapa tidak dia beli yang baru?

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, hujan sudah turun. Untung-untung Eren nggak kehujanan dijalan

Eren hanya menghela napas kembali. Bingung sama ponselnya tadi yang baru saja kecemplung di becekan gara-gara dikagetin Jean. Ponselnya tidak mau menyala, karena kemasukkan air. Eren mencoba menyalakannya dengan memukul-mukul ponselnya kelantai karena kesel.

Wops, bukannya sembuh, malah jadi dua bagian beneran itu ponsel. Eren menatap ponselnya yang saat ini sudah naas. Dan sekarang, ia harus memakai apa? Wah Eren jadi bingung sendiri.

**Tok Tok**

Eren membukakan pintu apartemennya. Dan ternyata sebuah paket ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Setelah menerima paket itu, Eren langsung melihat-lihat sedikit, kotak itu tidak terlalu besar, masih terbungkus, dan suara didalamnya keras. Melihat nama pengirimnya, ternyata dari ayah dan ibunya yang sedang ada dijerman.

"Jadi ini sogokan karena meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri disini?" gumam Eren sambil membuka kertas yang masih membungkus kotak itu dengan asal-asalan sehingga jadi kertas-kertas kecil disekelilingnya. Eren membuka tutup kotak itu. dan setelah melihat isinya, matanya berbinar-binar hingga menyilaukan.

"Ponsel baru!" seru Eren melihat sebuah ponsel model buka-tutup dengan casing warna hitam terletak ditengahnya. Langsung saja Eren mengambil ponsel itu, dan melempar jauh dus itu karena menurutnya itu tidak perlu.

Sambil menyesuaikan posisinya dengan tiduran, Eren mulai menyalakan ponsel barunya. Bagian luar ponsel itu hitam semua, dan didalamnya warna abu-abu. Yah, nggak buruk juga sih. Tapi, kok ada strapnya? Strapnya juga bentuknya aneh. Emangnya Eren perempuan?—aduh orangtuanya mikir apa sih.

Eren membiarkan strap itu terpasang diponselnya, dan mulai menyetingnya. Setelah selesai, tinggal satu lagi Eren harus memilih pilihan yang tersedia dilayar ponsel itu.

**Keitaikun Mode**

**Usually Mode**

"Apa ini?" sepertinya Eren bingung untuk memilih pilihan pertama atau pilihan kedua. Ngasal milih, Eren pilih pilihan pertama. Dan matanya langsung membelalak karena layarnya tiba-tiba mati.

"...Hah?" Eren bergumam sendiri. "KENAPA INIIIII?!" suara Eren menggema disetiap penjuru apartemen dan membuat orang yang mendengernya jadi keberisikan.

_Ibu, ayah... kirimkan ponsel yang bisa dipakai oleh anakmu yang gaptek ini... _batin Eren dalam hatinya karena kelelahan mengutak-ngatik lagi ponsel yang baru saja ia terima. Eren pun langsung tertidur lupa melepas seragam sekolah nya yang masih dipakai olehnya. Dan hujan yang masih saja turun.

Tanpa Eren ketahui, cahaya terang muncul dari ponselnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cerah, matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi malam. Suara kicauan burung menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca dan membuat sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Alarm dari jam Eren sedari tadi sudah berbunyi, dan dia sendiri masih belum bangun.

"Oi" seseorang memanggil. Siapa? Eren sendiri masih merem.

"Ooi" yang dipanggil masih asyik tertidur. Dan seseorang menarik pipi kiri Eren dan membuat Eren perlahan membuka matanya.

"Bangun!"

Eren langsung membuka dan membulatkan matanya. Menengok kebelakang, dan dibelakangnya kini ada orang. "Nanti terlambat lho." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teriakan Eren ikut menghiasi pagi ini dengan suaranya yang membahana.

Mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat orang itu berada.

"SI—SIAPA KAMU?!" tanya Eren sambil memasang gestur berhati-hati. Dan orang itu menatap Eren dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku—" tiba-tiba muncul ahoge dan berdiri dari rambut orang misterius tersebut.

"Ada Telepon! Ada Telepon! Ada Telepon!**[1]**" Eren sweatdrop melihat dia tiba-tiba kaku dan mengeluarkan suara aneh.

**PIP**

"Masuk.

_Eren, katanya Jean minta maaf soal kemarin. Hahaha sampai ketemu disekolah ya._" tunggu, itu suara Armin. Kenapa bisa keluar dari mulutnya?!

**PIP**

"Waktu panggilan 5 detik. Dari 'Armin Arlert'" katanya sambil membenarkan letak rambutnya dan menoleh ke arah Eren.

_Kenapa... dia tahu nama temanku? _Eren bertanya dalam hatinya. "...Kamu—Siapa?"

"Kamu kaget ya? Bukankah dari kemarin kita saling bertatapan terus?" dia menyeringai sedikit. "Aku ini telepon selularmu. 'Keitaikun Mode' yang kamu pilih sosoknya seperti ini."

...Keitaikun mode? Eren terus memasang wajah waspadanya. Jadi, orang yang didepannya sekarang ini ponselnya? Bercanda kali?

Eren memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Tingginya dibawah rata-rata, mukanya kayak tembok, rambutnya hitam model mohawk, matanya berwarna kelabu, cape dan celana panjang yang dia pakai warna hitam, sedangkan kemejanya warna abu-abu, dan carvat itu ... itu kan strap yang ada di ponsel barunya kemarin? Terus, rasanya sandang yang ia kenakan sekarang itu sama dengan warna ponsel barunya

Dan lagi—Tampan.

"HAH?! Mana mungkin aku percaya kalau kamu itu sebuah ponsel?!" Eren berusaha mengelak.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya." Ia menghela napas. "Tadi sudah terbukti aku menerima telepon yang masuk untukmu, didunia jaman sekarang aku adalah alat komunikasi yang penting. Tanpa aku, kamu akan kehilangan kontak dengan manusia." Ia mengangkat telunjuknya dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Eren merinding ditempat. Sebenarnya ia masih belum begitu percaya bahwa orang ini adalah sebuah ponsel.

"Na, Namamu?"

"Rivaille." dia membungkuk sopan ke arah Eren. "Panggil aku Rivaille, Eren."

Bah, dia tahu nama Eren? Dan beberapa kalimat itu membuat pipi Eren merona.

"—EH, dari mana kamu tahu namaku?!"

"bukannya waktu kau menyeting ku dan memasukan beberapa profil mu?"

Eren baru ingat, kalau dia memang mengisi beberapa pertanyaan yang keluar waktu ponsel itu pertama kali dinyalakan.

"Aku adalah ponsel milikmu Eren."

Kata-kata Rivaille barusan membuat Eren merona sepertinya. Sepertinya Eren nggak bisa kabur lagi. Orang yang didepannya kini adalah ponselnya. Terpaksa Eren harus membawa nya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Ba-Baiklah... Kau kubawa..." Eren mau mewek sepertinya. Dan ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi, coba kau berubah menjadi ponsel biasa saja seperti sebelumnya," Eren membentuk gestur 'henshin' menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kalau bergerak aneh-aneh kayak tadi, bisa kacau!"

"Kalau begitu, 'setting' aku ke manner mode." Rivaille menopangkan dagunya. Eren diam sebentar.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Eren dengan muka polos.

Kemudian Rivaille mendekat ke arah Eren dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya. Entah apa yang dibisikan oleh Rivaille, tiba-tiba wajah Eren memerah seperti tomat.

...

"NG-NGGAK MUNGKIN!" Eren merasa wajahnya panas sekarang. "NGGAK MUNGKIN BISA!"

"Oh ya?" Rivaille menyeringai tipis penuh arti.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, dimulailah kehidupan Eren bersama ponsel barunya yang kelihatannya kejem itu. Entah, Eren tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apakah selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Rivaille adalah sebuah ponsel?

Hanya tuhan lah yang tahu.

_Ayah, Ibu... Apa ini kenyataan? Ponsel apa yang kalian kirimkan ke anakmu ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

=w=

.

.

.

.

.

**.TEBECE.**

**Keterangan :** **[1]** = yang udah baca keitaikun pasti ngerti gimana wajah Rivaille yang OOC nerima telepon.

**A/N : **PERMESEEEEEHH~ ADAAAAAWW saya nulis apa lagi coba? Dan ini juga termasuk crossover dari sebuah mangaaaaaaaa. Bukannya bawa lanjutan YANA, malah bawa ff baru multichap ini!

Bagi yang udah baca cerita 'Keitaikun!', saya yakin ada beberapa adegan yang berbeda dari cerita ff saya ini. Dan di chapter selanjutnya, bakal berbeda dari cerita keitaikun, bakal dipenuhi oleh modus Rivaille sepertinya :v /tawanistah/ jangan kira chapter selanjutnya bakal pendek kayak yang ini, justru malah kebalikannya!

Bwt, saya bingung mau ngasih judul yang tepat. Dan juga, genrenya bingung mau yang gimana.

Dan, terima kasih untuk para readers and silent readers!

Tolong tinggalkan Review yaaah! Yang meninggalkan Review di ff saya yang GaJe ini bakal saya doa kan masuk surga *apaan*

**Salam imut (karna salam manis sudah terlalu mainstream*bercanda*)**

**Yoshikuni Michiyo.**


	2. Over

"Eren, cepat buka bajumu."

Eren langsung membelalakan kedua matanya. "—HAH?" satu kalimat keluar dari mulutnya berhenti mengunyah roti. Dan Rivaille langsung menghampiri Eren yang kini sedang duduk di ruang makan, memakan roti panggang yang baru saja ia buat. Rivaille kini sudah berada tepat di depan Eren, dan jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa senti.

"Bukankah kau belum mandi setelah kau pulang sekolah kemarin?" Rivaille bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Dan Eren langsung mematung ditempat. "Kalau kau tidak mau mandi, biar aku yang memandikanmu."

Rivaille membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Eren, dan membuat Eren was-was ditempat. Rona merah terlihat jelas diwajah Eren, langsung menepis tangan Rivaille yang kini sedang membuka kancing bajunya dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"AKU BISA MANDI SENDIRIII!" Eren melempar roti yang tadi masih ia makan untuk sarapan ke sembarang arah dan menggunakan langkah seribu untuk menuju kamar mandi. Rivaille manaruh satu tangannya dipinggang.

BRAAK

Eren membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras dan berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Waduh, pagi-pagi aja udah rame begini. Apalagi nanti?

.

.

=w=

.

.

**Ponsel Atau Manusia? **

**Chapter 2 : Over**

**Author : Yoshikuni Michiyo**

**Discalimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (C) Isayama Hajime**

**Keitaikun! (C) Haruhi Seta**

**Warning : AU, OOC dikit, BL, diksi kurang bagus, bingung mikirin judul yang cocok, EYD nggak dijamin.**

**Pairing saat ini RivaEre :v**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan fic ini hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan semata.**

**Enjoy Reading~! \(^o^)/**

.

.

.

=w=

.

.

.

Pagi Eren Jaeger kali ini sepertinya sedikit berbeda. Kenapa? Karena sesosok makhluk uhukCHIBIuhuk ikut masuk dalam kehidupannya. Tapi, Rivaille itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Melainkan sebuah ponsel (?) baru Eren yang hidup. Karena sebagai ganti dari ponsel tua yang sudah dipakai Eren selama 4 tahun, orangtuanya yang tinggal diluar negeri mengirimkan kepadanya.

Tapi—

Dengan mengaktifkan 'Keitaikun Mode', ponselnya berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Walaupun sebuah mesin, apalagi Rivaille juga sama pemuda seperti Eren, dia bisa membuat Eren berdebar-debar. Eren masih belum mau mengakui Rivaille, dan ia merahasiakannya dari siapapun.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah Eren." Rivaille berjalan ke arah Eren yang kini sedang memakai seragamnya. "Apa perlu kubantu?" lagi-lagi Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren menjadi sangat dekat hingga wajah Eren kembali merona.

"TI—TIDAK PERLU!" Eren langsung membalikkan badannya dan buru-buru memakai seragamnya. "Kenapa kau terlalu berlebihan begitu sih?!" tanya Eren dengan mukanya merah padam.

"Aplikasi ku bisa mengubah kehidupan kacau si pemilik. Mendukung kehidupan yang teratur untuk si pemilik adalah salah satu tugas pentingku." Tukas Rivaille sambil membenarkan carvatnya.

_Hidup bebas gue hilang. _Batin Eren sambil pundung disoroti cahaya ditengah-tengah kegelapan sebagai backgroundnya.

.

.

=w=

.

.

Kini, Eren dan Rivaille sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju kelas. Dan saat ini Rivaille menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid terutama murid perempuan yang memperhatikannya sambil teriak fangirlingan. Eren pura-pura tidak tahu dengan memperhatikan ke arah lain.

Rivaille sudah mengganti pakaian yang sejak awal tadi ia gunakan menjadi seragam sekolah laki-laki yang sama dengan Eren. Karena pakaian awal yang tadi Rivaille pakai itu mirip baju _cosplay _menurut Eren. Rivaille itu ponsel milik Eren, jadi Eren harus membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Kan aneh kalau Rivaille memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari sekolah tempat Eren belajar?

"Hei Eren, tunggu." Rivaille mengejar Eren yang sekarang sudah mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya Eren masih pura-pura tidak mau tahu karena dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya malu. Dan mereka berdua makin jadi pusat perhatian karena kejar-kejaran dengan cara berjalan yang cepat.

.

.

=w=

.

.

Dikelas Eren yaitu 10-4, Rivaille sudah berada di hadapan semua penghuni kelas 10-4. Nyaris seluruh murid permpuan memperhatikannya sambil fangirlingan lagi. Dan beberapa murid lainnya sedang berbicara mengenai sosok baru penghuni kelas ini yang sekarang berada didepan mata mereka semua.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan murid pindahan. Dia sepupu Jaeger. Berteman baiklah dengannya." Suara Keith Shadis itu tidak membuat murid-murid berhenti bersorak. Malah makin ramai jadinya.

Setelah mendengar nama Eren disebutkan oleh Keith, Mikasa langsung memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah Rivaille. Dan sepertinya Rivaille tidak melihat tatapan Mikasa ke arahnya. Dan Eren masih cuek bebek nggak mau tahu.

Para gadis dikelas 10-4 langsung ramai bersorak dengan kata-kata yang berbeda. Aduh, memang dasar.

"Siapa namanya?" salah seorang murid berkata membuat Eren langsung membelalakan matanya. Rivaille kan ponsel. Jadi?

"Rivaille. Tipe—" Rivaille baru bicara beberapa kalimat dan Eren langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan ramai.

"HOOOI!" Eren berusaha mencegah rivaille menggunakan tangannya dari jauh.

"Rivaille? baru pulang dari luar negeri?" tanya seorang murid. _NGGAK KETAHUAN! _Batin Eren lega dan langsung kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Kursinya—"

"disebelahnya, tapi ... **ada kamu.**" Rivaille menekankan beberapa kata dan langsung menunjuk ke arah Connie yang duduk disamping Eren dengan tatapan tajam. Connie langsung merinding ditempat. Eren melihat ke arah lain sambil terus bergumam dalam hati. Dan sekarang lihatlah Mikasa, aura hitam terlihat disekelilingnya. Armin yang melihat Mikasa seperti itu, hanya bisa elus-elus dada.

Connie langsung pindah dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mencari tempat duduk lain.

"Baiklah. Kau duduk disamping Jaeger." Keith mempersilahkan Rivaille duduk. Dan Rivaille langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk nya dan duduk disamping Eren.

"Hei, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang mencolok dong. **Rivaille.**" Eren menarik sedikit baju lengan Rivaille memberi maksud.

"Tidak kok." Rivaille menyahut perkataan Eren dengan wajah datarnya.

**PIIIIIING** **[1]**

"_Unlimited cute animal decome" _satu ahoge muncul dari rambut Rivaille **[2]**, Eren langsung menjatuhkan tangannya yang tadi di buat mengangga kepalanya karena terkejut. Murid yang melihatnya langsung bergumam 'glek' karena kaget.

Melihat Rivaille barusan murid-murid langsung dibuat sunyi dan berbisik satu sama lain bingung.

"Mail iklan." Rivaille membetulkan rambutnya dengan muka teflonnya biasa ke arah Eren.

"UUUGH!" Eren hanya bisa merutuki dalam hati dengan ponsel nya satu ini.

"Sudah kusuruh kamu menyetingku ke manner mode. Caranya juga sudah kuberitahu kan?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan datar namun menghanyutkan. "Karena aku adalah barang milikmu."

Beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan Rivaille tadi membuat Eren menaikkan alisnya ke atas dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Ba—'barang milikmu'? apa sih ..." kata Eren terbata-bata karena—malu—di tatap seperti itu oleh Rivaille tadi.

Beberapa murid-murid dikelas 10-4 mungkin sudah menjadi fujodanshi sekarang, karena melihat Eren dan Rivaille. beberapa teman dekat Eren hanya bisa melihat Eren dengan wajah berbeda masing-masing. Ada yang biasa saja, bingung, dan senyam-senyum. Jangan lupa Mikasa yang masih di penuhi aura hitam mematikan.

"Ada apa disana? Jangan bicara!" Keith Shadis menegur dari depan kelas membuat suasana kembali sunyi. "kalau begitu Jaeger, jawab pertanyaan ke-3!" tunjuk Keith dan Eren langsung terperanjat ditempat.

Dan saat Eren menengok ke arah Rivaille, diatas kepala Rivaille terbentuk angka 3 dan 2 menggunakan rambutnya **[3]. **Eren diam ditempat melihat Rivaille.

"...32?" Eren menjawab dengan ragu. "Tepat!" Keith memberi tepukan dimeja. Dan anak-anak langsung bergumam 'wuoooo'. Yang melihat Eren bingung karena biasanya kalau diberi pertanyaan oleh guru, pasti Eren tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Mode Menu—Stationery—Calculator**[4]**" untung saja ucapan Rivaille saat ini tidak terdengar.

_Heeeh. _Gumam Eren dalam hati menatap ke arah orang disampingnya dengan tatapan unyu miliknya. Rivaille baik sekali membantunya memberikan jawaban kepada Eren.

"Hebat! Tes juga bisa dikerjakan dengan mudah dong!" Eren membentuk tangan kanannya dengan 'peace' sambil memancarkan wajah senangnya ke Rivaille. Karena Rivaille itu ponsel, dia bisa melakukan apa saja kan?

"Aku tidak akan berbuat curang saat tes." Pancaran aura gelap dan tatapan death glare Rivaille keluar. "Sebagai ponsel, itu cara penggunaan yang memalukan." Dan sekali lagi, tatapan death glare Rivaille itu ditujukan ke Eren. Eren hanya bisa bergumam maaf.

_Tak bisa dimanfaatkan! _Kata Eren dalam hati karena walaupun Rivaille ponsel, ia tidak bisa digunakan sebagai contekan sepertinya.

.

.

=w=

.

.

"Hei Connie, kenapa kau pindah tempat dudukmu?" tanya Jean yang saat ini melihat ke arah Connie dengan tatapan heran. Connie hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dia menatapku dengan tajam, jadi... aku pindah kesini." Connie menunjuk ke arah orang yang saat ini duduk disebelah Eren. Jean melihat arah yang ditunjuk Connie tersebut. "Maksudmu Rivaille?" Jean bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa sih antara mereka berdua?" tiba-tiba Christa yang duduk dibelakang Jean dan Connie ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Jean dan orang disebelahnya, melihat kebelakang sedikit agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka sedang berbincang.

"Paling-paling 'hubungan tersembunyi'." Timpal Ymir yang duduk disamping Christa dengan muka tidak pedulinya. Perkataan Ymir barusan membuat yang mendengar menaikkan alisnya dan menahan tawa. Aww, Mikasa tidak sengaja ikut mendengarnya.

"Ymir, jangan bicara begitu!" Christa menegur Ymir yang seenaknya bicara. Ymir merangkul kan tangan kirinya ke pundak Christa. "Tenang saja Christa, kalau ada aku kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ymir mulai nih kayaknya. Jean dan Connie hanya bisa membuka setengah matanya. Dan Reiner yang sudah patah hati dan pundung ditempat.

"Seingatku, memangnya Eren punya saudara lagi?" tanya Armin dengan suara pelan dari tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dan yang mendengar pertanyaan Armin itu jadi makin bingung.

"Lalu, Rivaille siapa?" tanya Bertholdt menyela sedikit. Dan mereka memperhatikan ke arah Eren dan Rivaille. untung Eren tidak sadar, dan sepertinya walau Rivaille menyadarinya, ia tidak peduli.

"Mungkin—" baru saja Jean inging bicara, sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat mulus di atas kepalanya. Itu dari Keith Shadis.

"KALIAN! DISAAT GURU MENERANGKAN, PERHATIKAN!" suara Keith Shadis membuat yang berbicara barusan ngeri ditempat. Tapi tidak untuk Mikasa yang terus memperhatikan Eren dengan Rivaille saat ini.

Dan saat Keith kembali menerangkan pelajarannya, mereka masih kembali berbincang-bincang dengan suara berbisik karena tidak sengaja melihat Eren dan Rivaille seperti sedang akrab—atau terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih (?) oleh orang yang melihatnya.

"Oi oi, Eren belum belok kan?" bisik Marco dengan pelan ke teman-temannya. Mereka pun hanya geleng-geleng, mengangkat pundak dan berpikir.

"Belok kemana?" tanya Sasha polos yang sempet-sempetnya makan kentang rebus. Dan mereka Cuma bisa facepalm. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa Sasha? Sudah jelas—"

"Biarkan saja, toh ini pemandangan menarik." Perkataan Jean tadi tiba-tiba diputus oleh Annie yang berbicara dengan tampang datarnya. What—sejak kapan Annie jadi fujoshi? Lupakan.

Mikasa yang mendengar ucapan Annie itu menatap hororr ke arahnya. "Cih, akan kubunuh makhluk CHIBI itu!" Mikasa menyiapkan sebuah kapak dengan ukuran super yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, kita belum tahu dia kan siapa." Armin menenangkan Mikasa dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Apa mau bertanya pada Eren nanti?" usul Reiner. Dan mereka yang ditanya menimang-nimang sebentar.

"Lebih baik kita bertanya pada Eren saat dia ada waktu saja." Armin berujar ke arah Reiner.

"Kalau ditanya disaat yang tidak tepat," Annie melirik ke arah Rivaille yang saat ini juga sedang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dari jauh. "Kita akan menganggunya nanti."

Rasanya sekarang Mikasa ingin membunuh makhluk Pende—eh— Rivaille sekarang juga. "Jangan ayunkan kapak mu Mikasa, itu berbahaya." Armin mencegah Mikasa dengan menarik tangannya kencang karena kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan gadis berkekuatan super seperti Mikasa.

"kalian, masih bicara?" Keith Shadis memberikan tatapan tajam nan menyakitkan kepada Armin dkk yang baru saja selesai bicara.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk memakan bekalnya masing-masing dan kegiatan lainnya.

"Eren, kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Rivaille kepada orang disebelahnya. Eren menaruh wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang saat ini ia taruh diatas meja.

"Malas." Jawaban singkat meluncur dari bibir Jaeger muda. Bagaimana ia tidak malas? Karena hari ini sudah berubah seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat dari hidupnya yang biasa.

"Memangnya ponsel sepertimu juga makan?" Eren bertanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tadi ia taruh diatas meja.

"apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu, Eren?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Belum sempat Eren ngeri, seseorang menepuk pundak Eren dan membuat Eren menengok ke sumbernya.

"Hei Eren, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Jean dengan baik menawarkan ke Eren, dan membuat Eren menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Sejak kapan Jean jadi baik begini?

"Hah? Tumben kau—"

_Sudah lah, kau cepat ikut aku! _telepati terlihat jelas dari Jean. Eren makin bingung sekarang.

Eren berdiri dari bangkunya. "Baiklah—"

**Grep**

Blazer coklat Eren ditarik dengan kencang dan membuat Eren ditarik kebelakang. "Aku juga ikut."

Gulp, Eren lupa kalau ada makhluk chibi ini yang menjadi ponselnya sekarang.

"Hei, kau tidak usah ikut!" Eren melepaskan tangan Rivaille yang menarik blazernya. Mikasa melihat Eren langsung mengayunkan sebuah pensil ke arah Rivaille dari belakang.

Dengan sigap, Rivaille menahan pensil itu dengan sebuah pulpen yang ukurannya sama. Dari keduanya, terpancar aura gelap yang membuat Eren dan Jean yang melihatnya merinding ditempat.

"Siapa kau?" Rivaille bertanya dengan wajah temboknya.

"Mikasa Ackerman, ketua kelas 10-4." Tak kalah Mikasa mengeluarkan death glarenya ke Rivaille. "dan kau makhluk chibi, kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Eren?"

Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai sepertinya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Banyak sekali. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya satu persatu." Mikasa mendorong kuat pensil yang dipegangnya, dan Rivaille juga sama kuat untuk menahannya.

"Mi—Mikasa? Apa yang kau—" Eren belum sempat menyelesaikan perkatannya, dan Mikasa langsung menyela.

"Eren, siapa dia?" tanya Mikasa dengan masih mengeluarkan aura death glarenya. Eren hanya bisa bingung sendiri. Kenapa Mikasa jadi kesel begini?

"Eh? di—dia kerabatku—" Eren menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata, sebisa mungkin tidak membocorkan fakta Rivaille adalah sebuah ponsel. "Y—Ya! Kerabatku!" Eren tertawa garing. Mikasa memicingkan matanya.

"apa kau yakin? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, Eren." Perkataan Mikasa ini membuat Eren makin bingung untuk menjawab. Tak mungkin ia membeberkan fakta bahwa Rivaille itu ponsel. Rivaille mematahkan pensil yang dipegang oleh Mikasa dengan cara menekannya hingga patah menjadi dua bagian. Mikasa ingin memukul makhluk kecil—salah— Rivaille menggunakan tangannya, namun sudah keburu dicegah oleh Armin dan Marco yang berusaha menahan kedua Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Tahan dirimu!" Armin berteriak dengan takut sebenarnya.

Rivaille mendekat ke arah Eren. "Eren." Eren langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh—Apa?" setelah Rivaille menatap Eren dengan intens, membuat Eren sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Apa kau yakin tidak menyetingku ke manner mode?" Rivaille bertanya dan membuat Eren sadar. "WOOOOI!" Eren langsung memegang kedua pundak Rivaille.

.

Disaat Eren dan teman-temannya ramai dikelas, seseorang berkacamata dengan rambut coklat diikat keatas ponytail dan cengengesan nggak jelas sembunyi didekat jendela memperhatikan beberapa murid kelas 10-4 yang sedang asyik itu. senyuman maniak terlihat jelas diwajahnya, dan kacamatanya yang berkilat.

"Fu~Fu~ tak kusangka Rivaille lebih memilih orang seperti Eren~".

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah bubar, dan Eren juga sudah menceritakan beberapa hal (kebohongan) tentang Rivaille kepada Mikasa dan yang lainnya. Dan Eren saat ini masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Mikasa yang bunyinya : _Eren, kau harus hati-hati jika kau bersama dengannya_.

Perkataan Mikasa itu sebenarnya yang menjadikan Eren makin penasaran.

Sekarang Eren dan Rivaille sudah ada di toko sehabis sekolah untuk membeli makan malam.

"Makan malamnya beli di toko?" tanya Rivaille melihat beberapa baris makanan yang tersedia. "Tidak ekonomis ya."

"Suka-suka dong." Eren berjalan sambil menenteng belanjaannya yang kini sudah berada dikeranjang.

Kemudian Rivaille memberikan sebuah payung putih ke Eren. Eren membelalakan matanya bingung.

"Hei, aku nggak beli payung..."

"Sore ini prediksi akan hujan turun sebesar 90%." Rivaille memberikan payung itu ke Eren. "Aku mengeceknya di aplikasi jaringan cuaca."

Rivaille mengangkat keranjang belanjaan yang saat ini dipegang Eren. "Sini, biar aku yang bayarkan."

Rivaille pergi menuju kasir. _Begitu, ponsel bisa mengurus dompet juga toh... _Eren bergumam dalam hatinya memperhatikan Rivaille.

.

Tak lama setelah membayar semua belanjaan, Eren dan Rivaille keluar dari toko. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartemen Eren.

Suara ramai terdengar dari kejauhan. Eren menengok kesana. Itu teman-temannya.

"Ah, itu mereka—" baru saja Eren ingin pergi kesana, Rivaille menarik lagi blazer Eren, membuatnya ditarik kebelakang. "Aku ikut, Eren."

Gheh, makhluk chibi ini—

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengikutiku sebentar?" Eren mulai protes sepertinya.

"Kenapa?" muka Rivaille masih mode tembok.

"Kan aneh tahu kalau kita jalan berduaan terus! Nanti dikiranya—"

Entah kenapa saat Eren ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Rivaille menatap nya. Tatapan Rivaille itu membuat Eren lupa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu, setting aku ke mode itu."

"—HAH? APA TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN?!"

"Tidak ada, Eren."

Eren mau mewek rasanya. "BA—BAIKLAH! Akan kulakukan!" Eren mendekat ke arah Rivaille.

"_Pertama, pegang wajahku dengan kedua tangan."_

Kemudian Eren perlahan memegang wajah Rivaille dengan kedua tangannya sambil gemetaran. Dalam hati Eren merutuki apa yang sudah diberikan oleh orangtuanya untuk Eren kini.

"_Fixing. Tatap mata dalam jarak dekat."_

"_kemudian, lakukan penyetingan."_

Karena tinggi Rivaille berada dibawah Eren, membuat Eren harus menundukkan kepalanya. Jarak wajah Eren dan Rivaille kini hanya beberapa senti.

"Se... sekarang... kamu tunggu disini sampai aku kembali. Manner mode aktif! Kamu mengerti?" Entah semerah apa wajah Eren sekarang.

"_Lalu_—"

"Se—Setting!" Eren menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rivaille hingga terdengar sedikit suara.

Hening—

**KLIK**

Sepertinya Rivaille berhasil disetting.

Eren pergi membuat jarak antara Rivaille makin jauh. "dadaah!" Eren melambaikan tangannya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Kau harus menyetingku lebih dekat dan jelas. Kalau tidak, responnya akan—"

"AKU PERGI DULU!" Eren langsung pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas.

Disaat Eren berlari menuju teman-temannya, dia bergumam dalam hati. _Kenapa gue berdebar gini siih?! Gue belum belok! _Eren terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Mikasa, Armin!"

Setelah yang dipanggil menengok, Mikasa langsung membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Eren!" Mikasa langsung memegang erat kedua tangan Eren. "Makhluk chibi itu tidak melakukan hal aneh kan padamu?" Mikasa menatap tajam ke arah Eren.

Setelah mengetahui kedatangan Eren, Armin dan yang lainnya menghampiri Eren. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ramai-ramai begini?"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajakmu juga, tapi ..." Armin tersenyum renyah ke arah Eren.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk dengan Rivaille." Jean menghela napas. Eren menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Eren." Reiner memegang satu pundak Eren. Dan Eren masih bingung kelihatannya. "Kau belum belok kan?"

Mengerti perkataan Reiner, wajah Eren langsung memerah padam. "NG—YA JELAS NGGAK LAH!" Eren mengelak.

"Tapi sepertinya ada suatu hubungan tersembunyi antara kau dan Rivaille Eren..." Connie ikut nimbrung. Asap keluar dari kepala Eren sebagai efeknya.

"teman-teman, jangan seperti itu." ada seorang malaikat—eh salah—Christa yang meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan bermaksud menghentikkan pembicaraan ambigu ini.

"Ah—sepertinya mau hujan! Aku pergi dulu!" Eren membalikkan badannya. Namun Mikasa menarik salah satu tangan Eren.

"Eren, kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu, cepat katakan padaku." Mikasa menyipitkan matanya. Eren bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa minna!"

Eren langsung melesat pergi dan kemudian tak terlihat.

.

.

=w=

.

.

Disaat Eren ingin pergi menuju tempat Rivaille tadi, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Eren kebasahan disana. Namun, saat Eren sampai ditempat itu, Rivaille tidak ada disana. Eren membelalakan matanya.

"Rivaille?!" Eren berusaha memanggil. Namun, tak ada sahutan. Salah Eren sendiri karena menyuruh Rivaille menunggu ditengah jalan yang tak beratapkan apapun untuk berteduh.

"Bagaimana ini?" Eren bergumam dan memperhatikan sekeliling. "kalau kena air, Rivaille bisa rusak!"

Eren berlari entah kemana akan membawanya pergi.

"RIVAILLEEE! KAU DIMANA?!" Eren berteriak dengan suara nya yang lumayan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini."

Eren menengok kesana, Rivaille sedang berteduh di pos polisi.

"wah, kamu keluarganya? Dia berdiri terus diluar padahal hujan deras. Jadi bapak suruh pindah kedalam." Kata seorang polisi disana. Dan Eren masih kebasahan air hujan. Ngapain Eren sampe basah-basahan begitu nyariin Rivaille? terlalu mendramatis banget ya.

"DASAAAAR! Aku sudah khawatir!" Eren kesal sepertinya.

"mau pulang?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada monotonnya.

"TENTU SAJA!"

.

.

=w=

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Eren langsung menggigil kedinginan.

"Hatsyii!" Eren yang bersin membuat Rivaille langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eren?"

"EH—AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Eren langsung lari kekamar mandi. Sepertinya sedikit berbahaya karena saat ini seragam Eren sudah basah 100%.

.

Hujan masih deras, walau tidak sederas tadi sore dibandingkan malam ini. Dan Eren sedang tiduran dikasurnya karena memang merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing—dan badannya yang mungkin panas. Karena mungkin kepala Eren sedang pusing, ia tidak menyadari kalau Rivaille sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kau sakit?" Rivaille bertanya sambil meletakkan tangannya didahi Eren. Panas. Sudah jelas.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini Eren?" Rivaille bertanya dengan wajah temboknya. Eren menjadi sebal lagi sepertinya, dan mulai duduk di atas kasur.

"Ini kan gara-gara kamu bikin khawatir tahu!" Eren menunjuk Rivaille kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seragamku basah, Eren. Jadi aku terima tawaran polisi itu untuk berteduh disana." Rivaille menjelaskannya secara—

"Hatsyiii!" Eren bersin lagi. Kamudian Rivaille menghela napas.

Kemudian Rivaille menarik kepala Eren dan membuat Eren membelalakan matanya. "Sepertinya aku harus menyembuhkanmu." Suara Rivaille terdengar di telinga Eren dan membuat Eren geli.

"Tu—Tunggu!" Eren berusaha mendorong Rivaille menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhkan jaraknya. Terlambat—Rivaille sudah memegang kedua tangan Eren dan membuat nya menjadi sulit bergerak.

"Sudah kubilang," Rivaille mengigit pelan daun telinga Eren, membuat Eren sontak kaget dan wajahnya memerah "Kalau aku bisa mengatur kehidupan si pemilik bukan?" Rivaille menyapu telinga Eren menggunakan lidahnya.

"ah—Ri, Riva—" Eren berusaha menahan suaranya. Rivaille masih terus melakukan menjilat—mengigit telinga Eren dengan lembut membuat Eren nyaris tidak bisa menahan suaranya. "Ri-Rivaille?!"

Eren membelalakan matanya karena disela Rivaille melakukan aktifitasnya, Rivaille membuka perlahan kancing kaus yang dipakai oleh Eren. "Tunggu—Apa yang—"

Rivaille langsung mendorong kedua pundak Eren hingga saat ini Eren berada dibawahnya. Muka Eren sekarang merah padam. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah nya saat ini. Kedua tangan Rivaille kini berada di kedua sisi kepala Eren.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan Rivaille...?" Eren bertanya dengan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Kubilang, menyembuhkanmu."

Rivaille mencium leher jenjang Eren dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Ah—Tunggu—" Eren berusaha membuat jarak antara ia dengan Rivaille, tapi percuma. Rivaille terlalu kuat kalau dibandingkan oleh Eren, membuatnya kesusahan bergerak.

Eren merasa geli saat Rivaille menggigit lehernya. Rivaille menggigit leher Eren dan membuat bercak merah berbekas disana. "Ngg—Riva—" Eren terlalu pusing untuk menghentikan Rivaille. atau mungkin tidak.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah Eren?" Rivaille bertanya didepan wajah Eren yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"KE—Kenapa kau malah tanya?!" Eren memperlihatkan wajah tsunderenya. "Lagi pula apa ini cara menyembuhkan yang benar?!"

"Sedikit Eren."

Modus.

Makhluk 160 cm ini—

"Apa-Apaan—Menjauh dari—"

Belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir Eren sudah dibekap oleh bibir orang yang berada diatasnya kini. Kesucian bibir Eren Jaeger muda sudah direbut.

"mmph—" Eren berusaha bersuara namun yang keluar malah terdengar seperti—desahan.

Rivaille berhenti sebentar dan menatap ke arah Eren.

"Buka mulutmu, Eren." Eren melihat ke arah lain asal bukan ke arah Rivaille.

Eren menutup mulutnya, namun Rivaille meraba sesuatu yang berada dibalik kaus Eren. Eren refleks membuka matanya dan kaget—

"Ah—" kesempatan sesaat bibir Eren yang terbuka digunakan Rivaille untuk kembali menciumnya, dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Eren. Menjelajahi setiap bagian didalam sana, tidak lupa mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain bersama. Sepertinya Eren kesulitan bernapas.

"mmh—haah—" Eren tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Rivaille masih terus melakukan kegiatannya. Nyaris tidak mempedulikan Eren kini yang sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Kemudian Rivaille melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Eren, dan saliva yang menetes dari bibir Eren karena ciuman yang diberikan oleh Rivaille.

"Bagaimana?" Rivaille berbicara, namun wajah Eren masih tetap memerah dan ia tidak mau bertatapan dengan Rivaille.

"Kau merasa baikan?" pertanyaan itu membuat perempat merah muncul di kepala Eren.

"Apa-apaan cara menyembuhkanku dengan cara seperti itu?!" tanya Eren dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Agar kau sembuh Eren." Rivaille menyeringai dan itu terlihat oleh Eren. Eren langsung ngeri liat seringaian Rivaille yang penuh arti itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kulanjutkan."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

Silahkan menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sebelum rating fic ini naik.

.

.

.

=w=

.

.

.

Kini, malam Eren Jaeger menjadi meriah gara-gara suara Eren menggema. Kehidupan biasa Eren kini berubah menjadi ramai sentosa karena Rivaille.

_Ayah, Ibu! Kenapa kalian mengirimkan ponsel baru... tidak, orang seperti ini kepada anakmu yang malang ini?!_

.

.

.

=w=

.

.

.

**TBC**

Keterangan : **[1] : **suara Rivaille nerima mail (mungkin) **[2] : **mirip antena tapi rambut yang tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja dari rambut Rivaille **[3] : **yah sebagai contekan gitu **[4] : **mirip sama menu di hp kan?kan Rivaille jadi ponsel sekarang

**A/N : **moshi-moshi~ author update jam 3 pagi~ Hikz, nanti pagi harus berangkat gegara eskul #curcol

dan pokoknya, yang SUDAH BACA keitaikun pasti ngerti beberapa penjelasan diatas. Gomen banget buat yang nggak ngerti, karena otak saya itu paling susah diajak kompromi! Dan akhirnya, dichapter ini (mungkin) sudah dipenuh modus Rivaille kah? Aduh, saya juga nggak tau =_= #digampar

semoga dichapter berikutnya lebih banyak lagi hal-hal yang tak terduga :v

thanks to : **Ferishia09, Clover Letter, Kazu Fuyuki, Zora Fujoshi, Arisa Funabashi 64, Natash Aurel, Kim Alein 17, Zaico B, Rivaille Jaegar, Himeji arisa, **dan para **Silent Readers!**

OKEH LAH, SAMPAI DISINI BACOTAN AUTHORNYA. Udah pagi.

**Salam imut~ **#diinjek

**Yoshikuni Michiyo.**


End file.
